


And yet ... here we are

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bite Kink, Episode Tag: 1x04, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier is a power bottom, M/M, Not beta read: we die like Witchers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Geralt, possessive geralt, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Things change for Geralt when he realises his feelings arent one sided, he makes sure that Jaskiers is well aware of them
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 472





	And yet ... here we are

If Vesemir could see Geralt now the older Witcher would laugh so hard he would probably die of exhaustion. Besides the fact that he was dressed like, as Mousesack proclaimed, a sad silk trader, he had also spent two hours getting clean and taking care of his hair. Well to be fair Jaskier had done most of the cleaning and brushing but still, Geralt had to endure the torture of it all. He hated to get dressed up, hated to not being able to wear his swords on his body, they were of course close by, but nonetheless he felt naked without their constant weight on his back. Mostly he hated the small talk he was forced to endure, also the bard that was currently playing was mediocre at best, nothing like _his_ bard who could easily enchant the whole room by just winking.

Speaking of Jaskier, he was currently talking to a curvy but plain woman, with long black curls falling down her back. Geralt sighed as he focused his gaze on the bard, taking in his gold doublet that, surprisingly, was buttoned up completely. Usually, when he and Jaskier would travel together he found the bard in various shapes of being undressed, but this time he had actually managed to wear a complete outfit, which made Geralts plan for tonight a bit harder however not less interesting. They had been travelling together for years now and Geralt had always felt the attraction, the need, the want of bathing in Jaskiers smell and devouring him whole. He was also not as stupid as people believed him to be and he was well aware that Jaskier might be his only friend, so he had pushed his feelings aside, hat put them down, disregarding them as purely physical when in truth his heart wanted Jaskier as much as his cock did.

He had never planned to act on his feelings, or give in to his desires, his needs but tonight had changed his perspective or rather Jaskiers words while bathing him did. Geralt had grunted and as always pretended like he needed nothing, wanted nothing when he really wanted to reach out, pull Jaskier into the tub with him, and lick the sweat from his neck. Instead, he had huffed and withdrawn but to his absolute surprise and delight, Jaskier had looked at his own nails for a second, before crouching down and saying. “Well, who knows? Maybe someone out there will want you”. Geralt felt like his heart pounded so fast it would break his chest as hope started to rise inside him. If he was honest with himself he was scared. Scared to lose Jaskier once and for all if he would tell him how he felt so he tried to push the bubbling emotions back down again. “I need no one. And the last thing I want is someone needing me.” And Jaskier pouted, honest to gods pouted and then leaned in and said. “And yet…here we are.” And all bets were off. He had decided to make Jaskier his right then and there and to claim the bard before the night was over.

Now hours later he felt anger bubble up in his stomach as he continued to watch Jaskier flirt with this woman. He curled his hands into fists and started to walk towards them when Jaskier raised his head and looked directly at him, his soft lips curling into a smile, his cornflower blue eyes bright and longing. Geralt almost started to run as to get to him faster and grabbed Jaskiers wrist, dragging him away from the woman without a word. Jaskier huffed in surprise but let himself be dragged away from the ballroom and the crowd up a flight of stairs in a dimly lit hallway, into a dark corner. “Geralt? Where are we-“He was stopped by Geralt slamming him into a wall, raising his arms above his head, holding them there with his strong calloused hands and licking a long stripe from his collar bone up to his ear. The bard shivered and a slight involuntary moan escaped him.

“Geralt!?” he gasped and shuffled only to be held in place by Geralts hard body pressing into him. “You are mine!” Geralts voice was deep and rough while being almost too quiet for Jaskier to hear. “Mine, not that woman’s downstairs or anyone else, do you understand?” Jaskier eyes widened, his pupils slowly dilating, while his brain was still not perfectly sure what was happening. “They can’t touch you. You are mine and mine alone!” Geralt hissed into his ear before biting down at his neck, hard enough to leave marks. “Ahhh.” Jaskier cried out, himself unsure if from pain or pleasure and rubbing himself against Geralts thighs. Slowly his brain caught on. He tilted his head so Geralt would have better access to his neck, which the Witcher rewarded with hot open mouth kisses to the love bites he had just left on the soft skin. “You said…you said you don’t need anyone.” Jaskier sounded insecure and Geralt raised his head to look him straight into the eyes.

“I lied.” He proclaimed before very carefully kissing his bard straight on the lips. Soft and tender even though he wanted nothing more than to devour Jaskiers mouth. The Witcher was not good with words, he was a creature of actions and he tried to converse as much feeling as possible with the caring kiss.

Oh. “Oh.” Jaskier blinked, his arms still held up high, his pants uncomfortable tight around his hard cock. He could feel Geralts own cock hard against his legs, could smell the heavy air around them and he knew what he wanted. “Say it then. If you want me Geralt. Say it.” He pushed himself against the Witchers body as best as he could, rubbing against him like a bitch in heat, slowly circling his hips. Geralts yellow eyes turned almost dark, almost feral as he took another bite into Jaskiers neck, this time lower, where shoulder meets neck and grunted heavily breathing. “I want you. I always wanted you. You are mine!”

Jaskier had the audacity to laugh at him but his rising anger was quickly quelled when his bard responded. “I am. I am yours. But you are also mine.” He grinned wickedly and pushed his head forward. “Now kiss me like you mean it.” Geralt plunged forward to catch Jaskiers lower lip into his mouth, biting and pulling until Jaskier whimpered.

The bard could hear his own heartbeat, racing in his ears, he could feel the rough and cold stone behind him with every push of Geralts hips and the Witchers sharp teeth against his neck. He felt light-headed and he was distantly aware that the stone would cut his arms open if they kept rubbing against the wall like this but found himself not minding at all. He had fantasied about this for years and no matter what finally made Geralt sprang into action he wouldn’t risk the Witcher changing his mind. His neck and shoulders were already hurting from all the bites that Geralt left there but he was still itching for more. “Turn around.” Geralts deep voice rasped and Jaskier felt his arms released for a second before being pushed back into the wall, face first, his arms twisted back resting on his rear, before Geralts weight pushing back into him with a delicious force.

His cheek was pressed against the cold stone and Geralt grabbed his chin with one hand and twisted his head so he could kiss him, his tongue pushing hard into the bard’s mouth. Jaskier smiled into the kiss, grinding his butt against Geralts crotch, earning him a huff of breath from the Witcher in response and a soft twist of his arm. He trusted Geralt, even like this or maybe especially like this and he knew that the Witcher would test his limits but would never walk over them.

They were both still fully dressed, the fabric of his pant clinging to him in discomfort and a whine escaped his mouth. Geralt chuckled behind him while he worked a hand under Jaskiers clothing, quickly finding his nipples and pinching. The bard threw his head back moaning, grateful for Geralts broad chest to catch him, holding him steadily in place, save and where he belonged. “Please Geralt, please.” He was unsure what he was even asking for at this point he just knew that he needed more and thankfully Geralt was very willing to give it to him. His pants were pushed down violently and he could hear the ripping of fabric as his doublet and undershirt were pulled off but it didn’t matter to him at the moment.

“Shoes.” Geralt grunted and he kicked them off in a swift motion, turning back around to look at his Witcher. Geralt was still fully clothed, the dark silk of his shirt a vast contrast to the bards own creamy white skin and he whimpered into the kiss that Geralt forced upon him.

Drool was running down his lips as he threw his head back screaming in pleasure as one of Geralts big fingers found their way between his cheeks, circling his rim. “Please…” he whispered and Geralt bit into his shoulder at the same time as the finger entered him. It burned and the bard took in a sharp gasp of breath, Geralt stilling and looking at him worried with those big amber eyes. “Just give me a second.” He wiggled around and brought his left leg up to curl around Geralt who smiled and put his free arm under him, suddenly lifting and with a gasp he quickly curled his other leg around the Witcher, being held by his strong arm and the wall behind him.

They kissed while Geralt pushed his calloused finger back into Jaskier, slow and steady, curling it at the right point sending sparks of pleasure through Jaskiers body. “Another.” The bard demanded and Geralt wondered for a second who was in charge here, not that he cared. His bard was perfectly responsive just how he had wanted it and he would never let anyone else touch what was his again. He leaned in while pushing two more calloused fingers into Jaskiers tight hole. Spreading and stretching, and whispered. “I am going to ruin you little lark. I am going to split you open so that nobody else will ever fit in you again.”

Jaskier whimpered in response and nodded frantically. “Yes, please! Please! Split me in half with your cock! Fuck, come on Geralt! Do it!” Geralts low chuckle rung in his ears but before he could continue to demand anything else from the Witcher he heard the shuffling of fabric and then another hand found his way underneath him and he was hoisted up and impaled on Geralts big fat cock. “Fuck!” Jaskier felt like he couldn’t breathe, his back hurt from the rough stone, his legs shaking around Geralts waist and he grabbed into the Witchers shoulders, holding on for dear life. Geralt only gave him a second to get used to the feeling before starting to fuck into him in a fast and demanding rhythm.

Jaskiers blue eyes filled with tears, the line between pain and pleasure crossed over and over again and he sobbed into the crook of Geralts neck. “Mine.” The Witcher grunted again and he nodded in response. “Yours. Yours…gods Geralt. I can’t….” He felt his orgasm built up and Geralt pressed their foreheads together, both panting hard. “Geralt!” Jaskiers fingernails dug into the Witchers shoulder while he was reduced to small whines and sobs. “Come on little lark. Let go. Let go for me.” And all that Jaskier could do was to comply and spill his seed all over his own stomach and chest, whimpering as he could feel Geralts own spend being released inside of him.

The Witcher still held him in place, covering his bruised neck and chest into sweet soft kisses. “Are you all right little lark? Not hurt too much?” Jaskier huffed and pulled Geralts head up by the hair to kiss him. “No, hurt just right.” “Hm.” Geralt slowly slipped out of him, both of them grunting at the loss of contact and helped him to stand up on his shaking legs. “Geralt…I…did you…do you?” Jaskier looked uneasy while he tried to button his shirt, dealing with a few missing buttons. “Hm?” The bard pulled his pants back on and tried to regain some form of composure his face closing off. “Right, I guess we better go back to the banquet then.” He was about to leave when Geralt gripped his wrist and pulled him back against his chest. “Little lark.” Blinking Jaskier raised his head to say something but being suddenly speechless when he saw the open look on Geralts face. “I’m not good with words so don’t expect me to say it too often but I do love you. You are mine and I intend to keep you.” Before Jaskier could respond he was kissed again and then Geralt laced their hands together. “Now come on, the party is waiting.” And the bard smiled and let himself be dragged back to the banquet, his heart full of joy, love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to the Geraskier Discord Channel for prompting me with this <3


End file.
